DE 10 2013 200 044 A1 describes a method for automatically carrying out an emergency braking operation in a two-wheeler when a hazardous situation is detected and, in addition, at least one vehicle state variable, a rider characteristic, and/or a surroundings characteristic is in a defined value range.